Heat
by Danny Hellcat
Summary: House is used to strange cases, but when he gets a unknown teen who can't stop being cold he needs to understand not everything can be explained by science.
1. Prologue: Blood

**For a while now I've been thinking of a Guardians and House crossover and since no one has written one then maybe I should give it a shot. I own nothing but the plot.**

Prologue: Blood

Pain woke him up. Everything came back slowly. Jack opened his eyes to the night sky and sat up brushing the snow off of him. Looking around he wondered where he was. Buildings stood by him in a way that told Jack he was in an ally. Getting to his feet Jack nearly fell over as the world spined. What happened? Where was his staff? And why did he hurt so much?

Then it came back to him.

He had been flying over New Jersey thinking about what North and the other Guardians had told him. That every several hundred or so years that everyone could see them believer or not. Jack had been flying thinking about putting it to the test and causing some pandemonium. That was when he was attacked by one of the Nightmares. Jack's memory got fuzzy after that. The Nightmare's had taken a few good hits at him. Then he finally froze it, but it still got one last hit at him. His staff flew out of his hand and both he and the Nightmare took a fall. That was how he ended up there and what happened to his staff. Reaching towards his stomach he felt his hand touch something wet. Bringing his hand to his eyes he saw blood.

His blood.

He was bleeding all over. It had soaked his hoodie. Jack needed help and now. Bunny nor North were close by to help and Tooth was busy as well was Sandy. He would have to get help on his own. Moving out of the alley and into the street Jack tried not to pass out. A sudden honk from a car he had steeped in front of woke him up again.

"Move out of the way!" They yelled. It was a police officer finishing his rounds and wasn't going to let some kid slow him down. He shouted again for the kid to move before getting out.

"What's the matter with you?" He asked before seeing a bloody Jack. Calling for medical help over the radio he got back to the kid who had just collapsed from blood loss.

"Hang on kid!" Jack heard. He wasn't sure how much more hanging on he could do. What happened next came in a blur.

A ride in an ambulance.

People standing over him.

A needle moving through his skin closing up the wounds.

And then the heat.

They were putting heating blankets and pads on him. He would have protested or struggled but the medicine they were giving him had Jack slipping away into dreams.


	2. Chapter 1: New Case

**Once again I own nothing but plot.**

Chapter 1: New case

House had only just walked in when Cuddy came up to him holding a case file.

"14 to 17 year old boy, severing from sever hypothermia and chronic nightmares. He was brought in late last night, bleeding from multiple lacerations." Cuddy read off to her best doctor.

"Give him a warm blanket and milk, not my problem." House waved her off not caring.

"Their doing just that, but it's barely helping and they found some strange dust in his wounds they can't identify." Cuddy responded. House walked on towards the elevator bent on ignoring her.

"I'll give you a week off clinic duty if you take the case." She tried.

House froze. Turning around he looked at Cuddy. Limping over he grabbed the folder.

"14 to 17. Just a kid." House started at Cuddy. "Ticking clock looking for another victim?"

"Just take the case Dr. House." Cuddy stated before leaving for her office. House stood there for just a monument before going to his own office with the case file reading it as he went. His team, Cameron, Foremen, and Chase sat there waiting for him. Throwing the case file onto the table House came to the whiteboard writing information down as Cameron grabbed the file and read it with Chase and Foremen looking at it from afar.

"Male, John Doe, 14 to 17 years of age." House spoke as he wrote. His team stole a glance at the board. "Hypothermia that won't go away and chronic nightmares and had a strange dust in his injuries. Now go!" House signaled his team to give him their ideas. Foremen spoke first.

"Was found without shoes and no winter clothes in this weather. Probably homeless or runaway."

"So?" Cameron asked.

"So," Foremen began. "Probably drinks a lot thinking that he'll be warmer. Drops his temp so he has a harder time getting warmer."

"Possible, but the ER checked him for that when he was brought in." House answered.

"New designer drug?" Chase asked. "Got a bunch on himself and that caused the nightmares."

"Possibly." House wrote 'Drugs' on the board. "Anything else?" No one said anything.

"Trauma?" Cameron pitched in. "Along with the lacerations he had bruising that's consisted with falling, he may have hit his head causing nightmares."

"Okay then." House wrote Cameron's theory onto the white board. "Give any kind of drug test you can think off, test the dust and give the kid a CT scan and find out who he is." House started to leave the office as the rest of the team got up to run the tests. "Make sure one of you checks to see if the kid's not frozen to death yet." House ordered as he stepped out.


	3. Chapter 2: Waking up

**I own nothing but plot.**

Chapter 2: Waking up

"What is it with kids that people want them so much?" House asked as he barged into Wilson's office. Wilson looked up from his paperwork on one of his cancer patients as House sat down on his coach.

"Because children normally have connections to their parents which can be rewarding." Wilson answered as he multitasked between talking with his friend and working.

"What connections?" House asked as he opened his pill bottle. "Connections for need?" He opened the bottle and poured out several pieces of vicodin taking them dry.

"Some people just get off knowing that their kid is the future." Wilson countered.

"Sounds like one big ego trip."

"Why are you interested in parenthood?" Wilson asked.

"Cuddy found another victim for her ticking clock." House answered.

"So?" Wilson began. "It's not a crime unless someone dies because someone cares which they can't do."

"Oh yes they can." House stated.

**Meanwhile**

"Poor kid." Cameron spoke aloud as she came to collet urine with Foremen.

"Not everyone can care for themselves." Foremen added.

"So what?" Cameron asked now somewhat mad. "You're saying it's his fault?"

"Could be." Foremen responded as he took urine samples. "People can do crazy things and stupid things. Teens even more so."

"So it's always the patient's fault?" Cameron asked just about yelling.

"No," Foremen went to clear his point. "Some people get sick it's outside of their control. Someone taking drugs is their fault."

"We don't know if there were drugs!" Cameron shouted. Foremen was about to retort when Jack woke up.

"What's happening?" Jack asked. It came out slurred. But he didn't care. His mind was trying to escape its drug-induced haze. Cameron and Foremen rushed to Jack's side. Pulling out a small flashlight Cameron began to look in his eyes for any sign of early drug withdrawal. However Jack swatted it away. Throwing the covers off of himself Jack tried to get off the bed only to have Foremen stop him.

"Sorry, but you need to stay in the bed." Foremen ordered. It didn't help Jack started to pull out the IV and other needles and tubes. He wasn't sure where he was or who was next to him. All Jack wanted was to get out. Machines beeped wildly as they were disconnected. Cameron tried to hold him down while Foremen went for a syringe. Pulling one out of the medicine cart Jack caught sight of it and fought even harder.

"Nurse!" Foremen yelled. One of the many nurses came in and helped hold Jack down just long enough for Foremen to find a vein and inject a sedative. Jack felt his eyelids grow heavy and the room got hazy once more. Before long he was out of it once more.


	4. Chapter 3: Testing

**I own nothing.**

Chapter 3: Testing

"So, what do we have folks?" House asked as he walked into the lab.

"Aside from the dust," Chase stated looking up from the machine. "Which we still haven't identified yet, nothing."

"Tested the urine?" House asked.

"We did." Cameron's voice carried from across the lab. "Foremen and I tested the urine after getting the patient back to sleep."

"He work up?" House asked his interest now perked. "How did he act?" House asked.

"Groggy, tried to get out and fought me and Cameron before we could take any samples." Foremen answered.

"He still awake?" House asked. He needed to know how soon he could get a CT.

"No we gave him a sedative." Foremen responded not sure if House was going to like his answer.

"Take him off any sedatives you have him on and once he's up scan him!" House yelled leaving the lab. Chase, Foremen, and Cameron stared as each other not moving from their areas. Just as they were about to get back to their work House came back in. "And do we know anything new about the kid?" He asked. Silence meant his question giving him his answer.


	5. Chapter 4: Where's Jack?

**I own nothing**

Chapter 4: Where's Jack?

Bunnymund was searching for Jack.

Why?

Because the kid hadn't been seen since yesterday after North told him about how every so rarely nonbelievers could come to see them for a certain amount of time. Jack had left after that and the rest of the Guardians were sure that Jack was going to test it by causing mayhem. However no strange snowstorms had appeared and no sightings of kids with a staff had come by. When Jack failed to arrive at the Guardian meeting they began to hunt for him.

So far they hadn't found him in Burgress, South Pole or Canada, now they had divided into teams to try and find the wayward winter sprit.

Now in New Jersey, he and Baby Tooth were looking for any sign that Jack had been there. To make it go faster the two split up. Baby Tooth had taken to search the more populated areas as she would go unnoticed where a seven foot rabbit would have raised flags. Right now Bunymund was hiding in an alley trying to avoid two police officers out in the street in their car. Unknown to him it was the same alley Jack had landed in. But by now the blood had washed away as the snow turned to slush. Aster was about to open one of his holes to get out of there until his keen ears picked up the conversation between the two policemen.

"You hear what Bunch found last night here?" Police 1# asked.

"Yeah some kid with white hair and with slash marks all over him." Policemen 2# answered.

Aster froze when he heard the part with 'white-haired kid.' Aster's thoughts turned to Jack and what the kid could have possibly done to end up with the police. He would have to ask Baby Tooth to try and check the police stations. Then he remembered the last part of what the second officer had said.

Slash marks.

Bunnymund needed to find Baby Tooth and tell her to look in hospitals instead. However Aster didn't run off to tell her where to look just yet. He waited hoping that the two officers to talk about it more. With any luck he would get a clue to Jack's whereabouts.

"Where they take the kid to anyway?" One of them asked. Bunnymund tensed. His mind went blank and he barely breather. If he was going to find Jack then this was it.

"Princeton-Plainsboro I think." The officer replied.

Finally Bunnymund had somewhere to look for Frostbite. Tapping his foot on the ground one of Bunnymund's many tunnels opened up. Yet just as he was about to jump in to meet up with Baby Tooth when he caught something out of the corner of his eye. Turning his head Aster saw what it was.

Jack's staff.

Picking it up he confirmed it was the real thing and held onto it as he jumped down not realizing that he found it five feet from where Jack hand lost it.

Less than an hour later.

Baby Tooth was flying around looking for Princeton-Plainsboro hospital. Bunnymund had told her about what he heard and showed her Jack's staff. Now here she was on her way to one place most Guardians hated but had to come from time to time. After all even sick and dying children needed hope and dreams of getting better. At least Baby Tooth knew where to find thanks to the fact that some kids in the hospital had put teeth under their pillows. Slowing down Baby Tooth flew in front of a large sign confirming she had reached her destination.

Prinction-Plainboro Teaching Hospital.


	6. Chapter 5: Found

**I own nothing unless you count the plot.**

Chapter 5: Found

House and the team were sitting in there office sitting down as the glass table.

"So do we know anything?" House asked slightly irritated.

"Nothing." Chase spoke opening the case file. "No drugs, no alcohol, nothing."

"Anything unusual about him?" House asked trying to see if there was something they missed.

"Apart from the hair and skin tone, no." Cameron answered also going through the case file.

"Why?" House asked.

"Why what?" Foremen asked.

"Why are they different?" House asked. His team just stared at him. "Come on, why are they different?"

"Um his skin makes it look like he's dead, but that can be explained by the hypothermia."

"And the hair?' House inquired.

"It's white." Cameron answered slowly.

"Dye or natural?" House asked. He needed to know.

"We didn't check." Cameron confessed.

"Well go get a piece of hair and test it for any toxins." House ordered. Getting up he turned around and through the glass walls he saw Cuddy standing there waiting for him. Sighing House walked over and opened the door.

"How is he?" Cuddy asked before House could even sit down. As he did ease himself into his chair House went and engaged her in his cruel, but normal, humor.

"You like kids too much." House stated as he opened his pill bottle again to ease his pain. "Could hurt someone because of it."

"I'm not hurting anyone." Cuddy retorted somewhat mad at House's jab.

"You get attached to sick kids and try to help them and you can't get past the kid part." House remarked. Cuddy just stood there with her arms crossed. For a second it seemed as if she going to try and defend herself. However she didn't.

"I got your patient's picture out." Cuddy stated as she began to leave. "We're waiting to see if anyone will answer as the kid's parent or Guardian." With her gone House started playing with his ball. Neither of them saw Baby Tooth fly down the hall following House's team.

"Anyone wanna bet the kid's hair has a toxin in it?" Foremen asked.

"Why?" Chase asked snipping off a piece of hair into a small plastic tube to be examined.

"No kid has white hair unless they dye it. And teens do dumb things, so he could have used tainted bleach or something. "Foremen explained.

"No bet." Chase answered rather not wanting to lose money. "Where's Cameron?"

"Setting up the CT so we can scan the kid." Foremen responded without blinking an eye. The two of them didn't notice Baby Tooth flying into the room now happy that she found her friend. Without thinking she flew right to Jack's face and began nudging him. Behind her Chase and Foremen stood there frozen by the sight before them.

"How did a hummingbird get in here?" Chase asked.

"Don't know, but let's get it out of here." Foremen spoke while Baby Tooth ignored them trying to wake Jack up. He did to Baby Tooth's relief. However Jack while he could open his eyes could barely tell what was going on. Dizziness racked his body and it felt as if he was going to hurl. One thing he knew was that Baby Tooth was nearly hugging his face.

"Hey there Baby Tooth." Jack greeted. The drug had worn off finally. Yet he couldn't really get up now if he wanted to. Jack tried to reach out to Baby Tooth only for Chase to swat her away.

Baby Tooth avoided Chase and flew out of the room and Hospital as Chase and Foremen rolled Jack down to the CT room.


	7. Chapter 6: Burning up

**I own nothing, but plot.**

Chapter 6: Burning up.

"Scan is clear." Cameron stated. Pressing a few buttons she turned on the comm. It had been an hour since Baby Tooth left.

"How are you feeling?" She asked trying to make it easy on the kid.

"Really dizzy." Jack responded. "Feel really hot too. Can we turn the heat down?" Jack asked trying to keep the bile in his throat from rising.

"You're severed from hypothermia," Cameron explained. "We have to keep you warm until your body is better."

"But I can't get hypothermia." Jack listed getting up.

"What do you mean you don't-hey don't move!" Cameron yelled getting up. Foremen who was sitting next to her got up and followed Cameron. By now Jack was sitting up on the table, his strength now regained for a bit, and throwing up the content of his stomach onto the floor.

"Oh God." Cameron exclaimed. She and Foremen helped steady Jack until he could only dry heave. Placing her hand on Jack's forehead she felt his temperature was still a little under normal. Why was he vomiting?

"Let me go!" Jack's raspy voice spoke up. His thoughts were jumbled. Fighting Cameron's and Foremen's hold on him, Jack broke free. Before they could grab him again Jack ran out of the room and into the halls of the hospital.


	8. Chapter 7: Family

**I own nothing, but plot.**

Chapter 7: Family?

North stepped through the glass doors of Princeton-Plainsboro trying to look semi-normal. It had been an hour sine Baby Tooth and Aster had reported back with the news of Jack being in a hospital. The moment they heard of the news the rest of the Guardians thought of what would be the best course of action. In the end after one of them suggested just taking Jack which would only raise alarms they all agreed that faking family would be better. North's mind brought up images of their plan's preparations.

-Flashback-

"From what Baby Tooth told me they're treating Jack for hypothermia." Tooth translated for the rest of them. Sand created a dreamsand image of Jack in a bad and a question mark.

"I don't know how he got there, but we need to get him out of there." Tooth brought up.

"Tooth is right mates," Aster jumped in. "If they treat Jack for hypothermia then they'll roast him alive by accident!" Even though Aster had moments when he would have hit Jack upside the head he did look out for him. "Jack could easily get a heat stroke and that would kill him."

"Bunnymund is right." North boomed.

"Can't we just go in and take him?" Tooth asked now frantic.

"No." North voiced. "Non-believers and adults can see us. Only raise questions if we take Jack."

"North's right shelia." Aster spoke. "If they see us all it cause is a panic."

"So what now?!" Tooth nearly yelled. Aster and North stood there not speaking a word. The three of them were lost in their own thoughts and didn't notice Sandy jumping around trying to get their attention with sand images. Overall he failed until he picked up one of the many elves and shook as hard as he could. Its bell rang throughout the room. North, Bunnymund, and Tooth looked as Sandy to see what he wanted to tell them.

Sand images appeared above Sandy's head telling them of a plan that could work. It took two tries with explaining before one of them could understand Sandy's plan.

"That good plan!" North boomed. Turning to face one of his many yetis North gave it orders. "Make up some medical papers and such!" The yeti took off and went to work on forging papers.

"You mind telling me the plan, mate?" Bunnymund asked worried about what North was going to do.

"It is simple." North explained. "One of us go in, pretend to be Jack's family, get him out, no worries."

"Well I'm worried." Tooth spoke up. "What if they ask for proof and who would pretend to be Jack's family?"

"That would be me.: North answered. His reasoning was sound. He was the only other Guardian other than Jack who looked human and could pass as being a relative.

"And proof Mate?" Bunnymund interjected. "When they ask if you can be Jack's parent or something?"

"That is what papers I asked for are for." North answered simply.

"Sounds good." Tooth voiced aloud.

"Sounds like a real plan." Bunnymund added. Sandy floated up with both thumbs in the air showing he too agreed.

"Let's get ready!" North boomed in his ever jolly voice.

-End Flashback-

"Pardon?" North asked the nurse on duty at the front desk. He came in dressed for the weather with the forged papers in his coat. The nurse herself looked up from her keyboard to see North who was by far the biggest man she had seen on the job.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"I'm looking for my son." North explained going over the cover story in his head as he spoke. "He didn't come home last night and I worried."

"Do you have a picture?" The nurse asked in return.

"I do." North reached into his coat and pulled out a simple photo of Jack taken when the kid raided the fringe of the workshop. It was the only photo they had of Jack without yetis, elves, or any of the other Guardians.

"Give me a minute." She spoke typing into her computer. North stood there waiting to see if he could get to Jack.

"Here we are." The nurse mused. "Dr. Cuddy ordered that whoever comes and claim him she wants to see."

"I see. Where is Dr. Cuddy?" North asked looking around.

"I'll call her and let you know if you can wait over there please?" The nurse requested. North wanting the plan to go without a hitch sat down on one of the waiting room chairs as the nurse placed a call to Cuddy's office.

**Sorry this took so long. I have to do this on what little free time I have and I got a funeral to go to. But next chapter is a good one. However one thing: Challenge!**

**My first writer challenge was forced to be taken off because of Rule trolls who abuse the report system and flame others over small things. Don't be a troll. No one likes trolls. So now I'm reposting the challenge here. Whoever finishes it will get honorable mention in ever chapter of Heat from now to the end. Until then Heat will be slowed down or put on hold until the challenge is down.**

**Yes, I'm holding my fic hostage.**

**Them of challenge: Jack could be seen when first coming from the lake.**

**Rules: **

**Story is to have a beginning and end. No incomplete work.**

**Must take place during Jack's earlier years when his family was alive.**

**Back in Colonial time's religion was big. I like to see at least one part of it conflicting with Jack.**

**Have fun!**

**-Danny Hellcat**


	9. Chapter 8: Small Relief

** You can thank the reviewer Manna for publisher her short story in the review section for the challenge. While it didn't fit the rules of the challenge it did earn brownie points for this update. **

**She will get mention for trying along with the winner of the challenge! Enjoy!**

Chapter 8: Small Relief

'Ring'

Cuddy picked up her office phone after it rang once.

"Dr. Cuddy here." She greeted with professional grace.

"Hello, Dr. Cuddy this is the front desk calling to inform you that an adult claiming that John Doe 417 is his son, is here."

"All right, I'll see him right away." Cuddy spoke into the phone.

Do you want me to send him in?" The nurse asked on the other end.

"Please and thank you." Cuddy finished hanging up the phone. Looking up from her desk she could see into the Lobby and watched as her nurse got up, called over to a large man wearing a crimson colored coat and furry hat, and pointed over to her office.

North went over to where the nurse had pointed to. Lovely wooden doors that led to a smaller waiting room and beyond that a larger office where sat a women who North guessed was Cuddy. Ducking under the first and second doorframe he took off his furred cap and stood there.

"Hello Mr. -?" Cuddy trailed off getting up from her desk. North caught on to what she was doing.

"North, Mr. Nicolas North." He introduced himself as.

"Your son is one of the patients here?" Cuddy asked

"Seems to be." North answered.

"Then we need to go through some paperwork to prove it and if possible medical history for him." Cuddy listed off now getting out medical documents to be filled out unaware of what was taking place in her hospital.

-Upstairs-

Cameron and Foremen were chasing Jack through the halls trying to catch him.

Keyword: Trying.

Jack ran faster than the wind evading the two doctors. Nurses and staff were busy moving other patients out of the way and only a few tried to help stop the delusional teen only to be knocked over.

"Hide, just hide!" Jack thought. "Keep running!" His thoughts fueled his determination. Jack ran towards the second floor of the Lobby.

-Cuddy's Office-

"Everything seems to be in order Mr. North." Cuddy was impressed with how fast North filled out the paperwork.

"May I see him now?" North asked.

"Yes you may." Cuddy replied. North let out a sign of relief.

"follow me please." She led him out of her office back into the Lobby just as Jack came into the second floor with Foremen, Cameron, and now Chase following close behind. Jack was still delusional and now was as the end of how far he could run.

"Just clam down." Foremen tried to reason with him. "We're not going to hurt you." He was trying to prevent Jack from attempting another escape. However their worries about what could happen came to be. Below them stood Cuddy and North who looked up and saw Jack had, briefly used the wind, stood on top of the railing.

Chase could've swore he saw Jack get lifted onto the railing by nothing, but he was too busy with the fact that the kid could die if he moved wrong.

"Please come down." Chase asked.

"Get the Hell away from me!" Jack yelled.

"Get off there, Jack." North thought. He tried to speak, but the words died in his mouth.

The standoff between Jack and the doctors went on. None of them could do much except try to talk him down. Chase was about to try again only until he saw Jack's hand twitch for a second.

"please come down, now!" Chase ordered. His tone had changed, The twitch could mean nothing, but that was a rick they couldn't take. A moment later Jack began to twitch again, only it wasn't just his hand. Foremen rushed forward recognizing what was happening. Losing his balance Jack fell backwards over the railing.

Foremen, Cameron, and Chase looked over and saw that North, whose speed had been perfected from centuries of toy delivery, caught Jack before he could hit the floor. Rushing down the stairs by the time they got to the ground floor North had placed Jack on the floor as Cuddy called for help.

Jack was having a seizer.


End file.
